kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nate Harrison
__NOEDITSECTION__ Nate is one of the students working in special Latnok facilities at the University of Washington, under the direction of Michael Cassidy. Season 3 175px|left|Nate working next to Kyle. When Cassidy is first showing Kyle around the student Latnok facility, Nate approaches and says "So the great mind has finally come to play with us mortals." Cassidy says "Nate considers himself top dog" and Nate tells Kyle that he graduated high school at thirteen. When Kyle begins work on the Hoverboard competition, his workbench is next to Nate's. Nate is offended that Kyle is expecting to design a Hoverboard in two days, which Nate has been working on for a long time, and doesn't understand how Kyle can build the circuit boards. Nate overhears mention of Amanda, accuses Kyle of stealing his materials, and says he won't help Kyle. 175px|left|Nate wrecks Kyle's circuit board. To prevent him from being any competition, Nate breaks Kyle's circuit board. Kyle leaves the Latnok facility to start over at home. After the competition, Nate makes a point of meeting Amanda and starts a flirtation with her. She eagerly accepts. 150px|right|Jessi baits Nate by complimenting him. To check the crystals for the Latnok student party using DNA samples, Jessi lures Nate away from his drink can by asking him about encrypting computer code, saying he's smarter than Kyle. Jessi says his crystal color is green. At the party, so is Amanda's. Nate and Amanda are about to kiss, when Kyle separates them. Amanda leaves angrily, and Nate follows her to meet at The Rack. When she asks if he asked her out to get back at Kyle, Nate admits that he did, at first, but then he had a really good time. 150px|left|Jessi looted Cassidy's safe. Nate walks into Cassidy's office when Jessi has not yet left from copying Cassidy's cell phone records. Nate stops by The Rack and Amanda notices his Latnok tattoo. She tells him that Kyle has a ring like that from his birth father who was " Adam something", and Nate suggests Adam Baylin. Cassidy sees that the ring is missing from his safe, and Nate tells Cassidy that he'd seen Jessi in there. It was Nate, and he copied all the pages about Adam Baylin and the 781227 experiment, plus stealing Sarah's ring. 175px|right|Nate and Kyle work together. Cassidy wants Nate to work with Kyle on a formula for a growth accelerant, and says that "making nice" with Kyle might help him with Amanda. Nate is amazed that Kyle solves the problem in one sitting, after others had been working on it for months. Amanda appreciates them working together, and goes to Nate's dorm room. While he's getting her a soda, she knocks a folder off his desk and sees a sheet all about the 781227 experiment and a document about Adam Baylin. There is a small black bag too, and she puts it all back in order before Nate gets back. When Nicole is going to the Latnok center with Kyle to distract Cassidy, Nate says "What is this, bring your mother to work day?" 150px|left|Nate grabs Amanda. Because Jessi must stay out of sight, it is Amanda who goes to Nate's dorm room to remove his files on Kyle, while Nate is supposed to be at work. He returns before she's gone, and when she tries to run, he grabs her and throws her down. Jessi arrives and is choking him, as usual, when Amanda breaks a vase on his head. He goes down, but rises to grab her arm. Amanda gives him a karate blow, knocking him out for a while. And that, is the last we see of Nate. Appearances Harrison Harrison Category:Antagonists